


V is not always for Vendetta

by Zethsaire



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Awkward Dates, M/M, Noh-Varr tries so hard, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is easy for Tommy and Noh-Varr.  Not even Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is not always for Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Billywick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/gifts), [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/gifts).



> Dedicated to Billywick, god of Nohmmy, and DCS, for helping me through writer's block!
> 
> Yep, I wrote a Valentine's Day fic for my OTP. XD
> 
> No triggers, some language.
> 
> About as fluffy as my Tommy/Noh-Varr gets. Which isn't really saying much. Little bit of Teddy/Billy fluff, because they're ADORABLE.
> 
> Not that it _really_ matters, but this is in my verse for "Nuclear Reaction." All you really need to know is Billy, Teddy, Noh-Varr and Tommy are all over 18 and living at the lair.

Awkward Valentines Day

Thursday, February 14th

“Why are you wearing Billy's shirt?” Noh-Varr asked curiously.

“Oh. Um. Well. We're going out tonight, and I didn't have anything to wear and - We are. Going out tonight. Aren't we?” Tommy fidgeted with the buttons of Billy's black dress shirt.

“...Did you want to go out tonight?” He really had no idea where this was going. Noh-Varr always had a hard time reading Tommy's expressions, but this time he didn't even have a guess as to what Tommy was thinking.

“Well, yeah. I mean, it's Valentines Day. You made us a reservation somewhere right?”

Valentines Day? What was he - “I researched human holidays quite extensively. Valentines Day came up, of course, but it seemed to be a holiday primarily focused on women. I didn't think you'd be interested.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Tommy immediately began shrugging out of the dress shirt. Noh-Varr had a sudden, sinking feeling that he'd made a terrible mistake.

“I mean, what kind of guy would want to go out for Valentines Day? Yeah. That's totally a chick thing.”

Billy walked out of he and Teddy's room then, dressed in a tux. Teddy opened the door to the lair, also wearing a tuxedo. “Hey Billy, you almost ready to go? _**Wicked**_ starts in less than an hour.”

“Yeah! Just -” The mage looked over to where Tommy was standing, dejectedly, without a shirt on. “Tommy, what's wrong?”

“Nothing. Why would anything be wrong? I'm a man. I don't need to go out tonight. It's stupid. Here. Take your stupid shirt, I don't need it.” He held it out like a dead thing.

Tommy was angry. Possibly more angry than Noh-Varr had ever seen him before, and he hadn't even been trying. He just didn't understand. Tommy went on and on about how he wasn't going to let his relationship with Noh-Varr emasculate him. He made such a fuss about being a man that Noh-Varr was certain he wouldn't want anything to do with Valentines Day.

He'd been wrong.

Billy looked over at Noh-Varr with alarm. “I'll fix it.” Noh-Varr said. “Have a nice time on your date.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Billy said softly, and left, letting Teddy take his arm and lead him out. The door slammed shut, and Noh-Varr winced at the hollow sound.

“I'm sorry.” He said.

“Whatever. I don't care.” Tommy scoffed.

“I made an assumption about you.” Noh-Varr said. He stood, and walked over the few paces he needed to reach his hurt lover. “It was wrong. I am sorry.”

Tommy didn't say anything, but he let Noh-Varr kiss him. He even kissed back, softly. He was still angry, Noh-Varr could tell by the way that Tommy bit his lip and tongue, and he hadn't accepted Noh-Varr's apology, but he was thinking about it. Noh-Varr knew that by the way that Tommy pulled at his belt loops and ground their pelvises together.

“I've never had it before...but I hear that make up sex is a human tradition.” He said, softly.

“Yeah. It is. Maybe I'll teach you about it sometime.” Tommy said, and then pulled away.

Not forgiven yet then.

“Well...until then, we could get takeout?” Food was the easiest way to appease an angry speedster – Noh-Varr knew from experience.

“Yeah, alright.”

Saturday, February 16th

Tommy woke up in Noh-Varr's arms. He'd had a particularly terrible Valentines day, until the very end of the night, after cheap Chinese food and awful sci-fi movies, he'd gotten to teach Noh-Varr about the human tradition of make-up sex. It wasn't at all how he'd pictured his Valentines day going – he'd been certain that Noh-Varr was going to do something stupidly romantic. He'd even worked through several preconceived notions about himself, until he thought he could handle going out in public with his alien boyfriend. He had actually been looking forward to it. And then, well, Noh-Varr had just been so clueless.

“Morning.” Noh-Varr said sleepily, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Tommy refused to kiss him on the lips in the mornings until Noh-Varr had brushed his teeth. Twice.

“It's afternoon.”

“Still mad then?” Noh-Varr said, turning away. “I thought make-up sex was about making up.”

“Sometimes it's just about the sex.” He knew he was being harsh. He'd finally opened himself up to feelings, and like usual, had been disappointed. It wasn't something he was going to get over in a hurry.

“Luckily I have constructed a plan to get you to forgive me.” Noh-Varr said, getting up and pulling out a shopping bag from his closet. “I got you some clothes.”

“You think I'm going to forgive you for clothes?” He snorted, but he pulled the bag towards himself, and looked in it.

They were ridiculously expensive clothes. Designer jeans tailored specifically to his long legs, and a button up green shirt with a black stripe down the side. There was also a brown suede jacket with a white micro-fiber lining that he'd been staring at in a display downtown for the last couple of weeks. There was also a box with a pair of his favorite shoes in it, probably also custom-made to fit his feet. Tommy's feet were important to him – he never wore shoes that weren't tailored.

“Well. They are nice clothes.”

“And you're not going to forgive me just for those clothes.” Noh-Varr said, before he could.

“I might for this jacket.” He argued, running his fingers along the collar.

“Go shower and get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere.”

“...Alright.” He put his speed to good use, and was ready to go in less than five minutes. The clothes fit him perfectly, just like he knew they would, and they looked really good on him. Tommy wondered if Noh-Varr had picked them out himself, or if Kate had taken pity on him and helped. Either way he knew Noh-Varr would have insisted on paying for them himself and...it was a nice gesture.

Noh-Varr had on his black pinstripe trench coat, which Tommy couldn't persuade him to stop wearing no matter how hard he tried. He had a nice, deep red shirt on underneath it, and jeans. He also had two different colored socks – one was purple polka dots, and the other was plaid. Tommy had managed to get Noh-Varr to stop wearing plaid and polka dots on his shirts, but he'd never win the battle of Noh-Varr's socks, so he'd stopped trying. You couldn't tell when he had his feet in steel-toed combat boots anyway.

“C'mon. It's not far.” Noh-Varr said, once they'd left the lair. He took off at his top speed, knowing Tommy could follow.

Tommy did, wondering where the alien thought he was going to take him that would make up for the disaster of yesterday. Really, he'd been lucky to get any sex at all, make-up or otherwise. He wouldn't have even got that, except Tommy refused to have a boyfriend on Valentines Day and not even get laid.

They stopped at a space in lower Manhattan that was used for a variety of outdoor events. When not in use, it was a rather run down bit of real estate, sometimes doubling as parking for the club across the street. Today, it was packed full of little booths, and crowded with people.

“What is this?”

“It's a food festival.” Noh-Varr said. “They have them once a month. All the local artisan shops come and sell their authentic ethnic cuisine. There's Japanese ramen and Indian curry and Irish colcannon, a variety of breads, fruit, alcohol and deserts. I think there's even a sorbet stand.”

Tommy lived for sorbet; it was possibly his favorite food. It was _definitely_ his favorite desert. And Indian curry was amazing. And ramen was great too, when it was fresh. And he spotted a booth with Cajun barbeque, and there was a sea-food table with fresh caught fish, and...

“I love you.” He said.

Noh-Varr's mouth twitched in what might have been a smile. “Does this mean you forgive me?”

Tommy smiled back at him, and reached for his hand. He'd been prepared to have a date in public yesterday, he could damn well hold Noh-Varr's hand in public if he wanted to. And if anyone had anything to say about it, they'd get a superpowered fist to the face.

“Depends. Did you bring your wallet?”


End file.
